The present invention relates to a double locking-type electrical connector, that is, an electrical connector includes an insulated housing which houses electrical contacts and a double-locking member which prevents the electrical contacts housed therein from coming out.
Double-locking electrical connectors are generally classified into two types, depending on how the housing and the double-locking member are fitted together: (1) the type which inserts the double-locking member from the back end of the housing (Japanese Publication No. 1-43986) and (2) the type which inserts the double-locking member from the front end of the housing (Laid-Open Japanese Publication No. 1-64872).
The type which inserts the double-locking member from the back end of the housing is advantageous in that the locking of the electrical contacts involves a double-locking action using a lance on the housing and a
locking action using a double-locking member so that (1) the retaining force of the electrical contacts is reinforced and (2) the double-locking member can be pressed in as soon as it is possible to determine if the electrical contacts are completely inserted. However, it has drawbacks in that it is difficult to waterproof.
On the other hand, the type which inserts the double-locking member from the front end of the housing is relatively easy to waterproof. However, it has drawbacks in that it does not involve a double-locking type in the strict sense of the word, it is ineffective in reinforcing the contact retaining force and it cannot effectively press in the contacts.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a double locking-type electrical connector which has both of the advantages of the two types mentioned above; it is also a type which inserts the double-locking member from the front end of the housing and at the same time can be locked securely.
The double locking-type electrical connector of the present invention has the following characteristics. In the double locking-type electrical connector which is made up of (1) an insulated housing which is equipped with multiple electrical contact housing chambers along which are formed lances which retain the electrical into contacts and (2) a double-locking member which is fitted the above-mentioned double-locking member can move in the direction where it intersects with the contact sections of the above-mentioned electrical contacts and is equipped with electrical contact locking parts which interlock with locking parts which are formed on the above-mentioned electrical contacts due to this movement.